That's um  different?
by cmep420
Summary: Naruto and Shawn would be great brothers. Naruto's 5 and Shawn is 16 in the beginning so theres no confusion. There might be yaoi Naruto and Sai haven't decided yet, any way this story is rated M. This is my fanfic and Psy-Naru crossover apparently.
1. Old Fear, New Fear

Old Fear, New Fear

The plastered mob had spotted Naruto on their way home from a random bar. Any anger from the group for any failures or unwelcome surprises from earlier in the day had increased a thousand fold as they zeroed in on their favorite victim.

"You monster, you will pay for you sins!"

"Die freak of nature!"

"Abomination!"

"Demon!"

Those words resonated around Naruto in the forms of angry growls and hollers from drunk civilens as well as off duty ninja. Naruto froze up in fear, then quickly sped off across the village. I must get home Naruto thought, I never should stayed out this late, I need to pay attention more! Naruto thought franticly. Naruto stumbled as a blade slice the side of his calf causing him scream in pain and stumble. He straightened out and ran through the pain.

The poor boy was halfway up the apartment stairs, almost home free when one of the ninja surprised him. The ninja reached for Naruto, but he was already falling down the stairs. Before he even hit the ground one of the mob members kicked him away from the complex. Naruto struggled to get up, his chest was on fire. The mob advanced to him as his eyes welled up from the torture session. "Leave me ALOOOOOOONE!" Naruto screamed loudly.

(Naruto pov)

I saw them back up considerably after I yelled. I wasn't sure why so took the chance to run ahead of them. Where should I go, where will I be safe? They're not giving up I wined as I tried to dodge most of the weapons thrown at me.

I saw the woods, the super creepy at night woods looming ahead of me. That's my only option right now. I'd rather risk getting lost then having them catch me. I poured on the speed the best I could with my wounds.

"We're gonna kill you this time monster!" said a frightening voice. I darted through the trees and bushes hoping not to run in to a dangerous animal.

(Normal pov)

A ninja pounced on Naruto's back sitting on him with a devilish smirk on his face. The ninja looked around, "looks like I'm the only one here. I can handle teaching you a lesson, demon." Naruto clawed at the ground trying to get out from underneath him.

"I don't think so!" said the ninja as he took out two kunai and thrust them in to Naruto's hands. Naruto couldn't hold in his pain filled cry. The man brought out another kunai and wildly slashed at Naruto relishing in his tears. Naruto turned his head in time to see the most despicable grin he's seen on a attackers face. His eyes widened and pleaded when the ninja attempted to cut off his pants.

(Naruto pov)

Oh gods no, help, someone, anyone! I prayed to my self. Grrrrrr! I felt the ninja stop moving and turned toward the direction where the noise originated from.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto turned to see a white and black beast. The beast knocked the ninja off me, I turned to see the exchange between the two.

"Your gonna be ok now." I looked up shocked to see an ANBU member speaking to me

. . .nicely. He reached toward the kunai in my hands, "this is gonna hurt."

"We have to go, HE won't be happy if we're late."

"Just a minute I have to help him." said the first ANBU member to the second. The member grabbed both kunai and quickly pulled out. I gasped painfully.

(2nd ANBU member)

Why dose he care about this blonde boy so much? He knows he shouldn't let his emotions lead him around like this. But I can't help to admire that about him.

"Master **is** waiting, Shin."

"Yes I'll take the blame," said Shin, "Who are you, can you get home from here?" the blonde boy sat up shakily and stared at us with fear in his cerulean eyes. I felt something strange staring in to those captivating eyes. What am I doing I thought and mentally shook myself.

"Hm? What did you say?" Shin asked kindly.

"N-Naruto and I can g-get home." he said louder, his shaking lessened.

"You sure, uh Naruto?" I asked, he nodded furiously.

(Normal pov)

The one of the ANBU waved as they vanished from Naruto's sight. Naruto looked around realizing fast how lost he was.

"Now what?" he asked him self, "I might as well pick a direction." Naruto turned around thinking that if he went in the direction he ran from things would be fine. The blue eyed boy felt light headed and tired. He decided to sleep against a tree then find a way out tomorrow morning.

Naruto woke the next day sore and still lost. He stared at the tree tops to try to find the sun among the thick foliage. On his quest to find the sun Naruto tripped several times over large roots causing him to land on his face. Naruto wandered for hours, in his frustration Naruto cried. A quite rumbling noise faded in and out from the boy's left. Naruto decided to check it out and much to his delight there was the faintest specks light shining through. Thrilled, the azure wonder mad dashed to the light. He shoved through the bushes to reach the hopefully favorable destination. Finally what felt like forever Naruto exploded out of the trees, but in his eagerness he fail to noticed where exactly he was heading. Poor Naruto fell right in to a ditch luckily on a large patch of tall grass. A loud roar sounded flying past Naruto, scaring him deeper in to the grass. The roar faded then twenty long seconds got louder again stopping near him. Terrified he stayed buried as foot steps closed in.

"Please don't be dead," whispered a stranger in a strange language "Hey, your breathing are you ok I'm not going not hurt you."


	2. Helping Hands

Helping Hands

(Earlier that day)

"No, no! This time no, I'm far to busy for you antics this time Shawn."

"But Gus," Shawn wined "there no antics as you call them I just wanna hang out. Is that to much to ask?" Gus stared at him incredulously and prepared his argument.

"Just want to hang out? Just? It's never just with you Shawn. There's always something else to it, there always is." Shawn pretended to look hurt as Gus paced in his living room.

"There's something else I need to point out Shawn. What vehicle would we be using and don't say "my motorcycle" because you know I hate that thing." Gus said annoyed.

Shawn sighed, "Well we can't take your. . .car while it's in the shop. So-"

"And who's fault is that! The one time I let you convince me that you want to drive my car you back in to a power pole and wreck the bumper. That's why it's in the shop, all because of you. My parents were right you are a bad influence to me."

"Gus, that hurts, that was mean. Besides isn't early to practice for the spelling bee? The next school year didn't even start, we're still on vacation!"

"It's never early for practice. The answers still No, I'm not going anywhere with you if its not within walking distance or with out a car. Now if you don't mind though I'm sure you do, I need to concentrate goodbye Shawn." Shawn groaned as he walked to the front door. "Fine. I'll call you later. Bye." Gus waved as Shawn walked out. He mumbled incoherently down the steps, across the yard, and on to his motorcycle. Shawn took a breather before putting on his helmet.

(Shawn pov)

Sooo board I guess there's nothing to do but watch movies I thought sighing. I started up my bike and cruised down the street. I wasted time coasting down roads till I found myself at the main road that leads towards my house. Half way down the road I was wondering what to watch when I saw something colorful fall out of the woods to the right of me.

"Well curiosity killed the cat" I said slowing down, "it's just killing time." I looked for cars then turned around. I stopped at the site I saw something fall. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for. I spotted white, blonde, and orange among the green grass.

"Please don't be dead," I whispered "Hey, your breathing are you ok I'm not going not hurt you."

(Normal pov)

Naruto peeked from his depths at Shawn. Shawn held out a hand to the boy, "can you move?" The boy debated for a moment before taking Shawn's hand with his little one. Naruto looked at the teen with some worry like Shawn but his reason for worry was different. What worried Shawn was that Naruto was coated in blood and marks of all kinds.

"What's your name? What happened?" asked Shawn, the blue eyed blonde was confused.

"Nani, wakarimasen?" (_what, I don't understand)_ Naruto asked back. What language is that, Chinese? Japanese? Shawn wondered. The brunette was wondering how he was going to communicate and get the small boy somewhere safer. The teen got an idea and pointed to him self, "I'm Shawn Spencer." Naruto watched carefully and decided the older is alright to trust. Shawn Spencer? Is that his name?

"Watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto." (_My name is Uzumaki Naruto)_ he responded. Shawn grinned from the response, definitely a foreign name. He squatted down in front of Naruto to look at his wounds. The elder reached toward Naruto again causing him to flinch, "It's ok, Uzu- um. . .Naruto?" He saw those blue eyes lit up at his name and relax. Shawn held out Naruto's arm seeing scratches and dried blood galore. I gotta get him home Shawn thought. The elder gently held on the younger's hand and pulls him to his bike. Naruto got nervous and accidentally stepped it to pothole forcing him to fall in to Shawn.

"Oh sorry I didn't see that pothole, your not hurt more are you. . .not that you understand what I'm saying." Shawn sighed. Am I making him worry about me? Naruto asked himself. His blue eyes gazed at the brunette's uncharacteristically worried face. Naruto squeezed Shawn's hand and smiled at him. Surprisingly Shawn felt better looking at that smile, is he getting through to the boy? He looked away from the boy to his bike and his single helmet, he'll get it. Shawn picked up Naruto with care noticing the blonde wince painfully then placed him on his motorcycle. Shawn lifted up Naruto's shirt a little only gasp angrily at the nasty bruise on his lower ribcage that didn't heal completely from the brutal beating last night. He silently let go of the shirt and pick up the helmet to adjust the strap. He handed it to Naruto who just stared at it unsure what to do. Shawn sighed and put the helmet on Naruto him self then affixed the safety strap. The blonde moved his head side to side atop the bike resembling a bobble head doll. A laugh escaped Shawn's mouth at the site he witnessed. The brunette stifled him self at the expense of the lost boy then sat behind him. He straitened out the head gear and then reached around Naruto to the handle bars.

(Shawn pov)

Naruto jumped as I started up my bike.

"It's ok, it's supposed to happen your gonna be fine." I said trying to be soothing putting a hand on his shoulder. I'm not that great at it, ask Gus he'll tell ya. I glance at both ends of the street mainly for cops. Some thing I don't need now. I pull out on to the road with care and continue home. Naruto grasped the handle bars so hard his knuckles were stark white. I held on to the blonde as I turned in to the drive way along side dad's police cruiser. I climb off and then remove the helmet from Naruto. He blinked a few times nearly falling off as I put out the kick stand. I lifted him up but to my surprise when he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck he refused to let go as tried to put him down. Ok I thought a little weird but fine. As I ascended the porch steps I started to wonder what fantastic things he's gonna say seeing his six teen year old carry in a. . .well he could be five?

(Normal pov)

Shawn waltz's in the house throwing his guard up and prepared for his verbal abuse. It was obvious he had to tell his father, there was no way to hide a kid successfully in the house. It wasn't long before Shawn heard Henry Spencer yelling at the sports game on the TV. Before he even opened his mouth Henry spoke up.

"Trying to sneak in then sneak out, Shawn? Couldn't coerce Gus in to a scam this time?"

"I never forced Gus to do any thing." Shawn argued.

"It's a gentle push, right?" Henry said as he stood up to face Shawn, "Shawn. . .who is that? Please tell me he's not your's." Shawn looked at Naruto who's face was buried in his shoulder.

"He's not mine, it seriously hurts dad to think that you can't trust me enough to be responsible and trust the fact I don't sleep around. His name is Naruto I can't clearly remember the other half of his name and I found him scared, alone outside" Shawn glared.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I know your not that stupid. Get him cleaned up, I'll try digging up some of your old clothes, and I'll call the station for missing or. . .abused kids." Shawn sighed walking to the bathroom feeling the blonde loosen up. Naruto was placed on the toilet seat then the brunette shuffled things around under the sink for the med. kit. He found a new one and place it on the sinks counter. Naruto watched the teen busy himself, "I'll be right back. Ok?" the blonde cocked his head confused then quickly nodded. Shawn ran off to get a couple wash cloths when Henry stopped him.

"I found some old pants and shirts of yours that might fit him. Be extra careful with him if your not sure of the extent of the injuries. I'd do it my self he seems to only trust you-"

"At least somebody trusts me."

"I get it Shawn! I'm gonna make that call." Henry said walking to the kitchen. Shawn went back to the bathroom to see Naruto peeking out. Shawn ran the water till it warmed up to a suitable temperature.

"Um, Naruto you need to remove you shirt." Shawn said uncomfortable, emphasizing his statement by tugging on his own shirt. Their eyes locked for a moment before the owner of the azure eyes pulled off his shirt. The brunette was stunned that the bruise looked almost harmless now. He shook his head, Shawn proceeded to wash off the blood from the younger. Once the boy was washed and dried free of blood, the slashes have reduced to paper cuts. Naruto was bandaged and given a change of clothes as Shawn left to find something to eat.

(Shawn pov)

I went to the kitchen to dad at the stove, "Hey dad. . .What cha doing?"

"Hm? Oh I'm making macaroni and cheese for your new friend. More than likely he's hungry."

"S-Shawn-san?" we turn around to see Naruto in the door way tugging at the bottom of his shirt nervously. I grinned wildly, "hey you said my name great job Naruto!" he grinned back proud of himself.

"Ah, shoot!" Dad said returning to the food "false alarm nothings wrong. Shawn do you think you can tell him lunch is all most done?"

"I'll think he'll get the idea dad." I waved Naruto over to the table, naturally being so small he had a rough time getting on the chair but managed to get on it.

"Here you go boys, there's extras if you want them."

"Itadakimasu!" said Naruto.

"Dad is Naruto a missing kid or something." I asked watching Naruto inhale his food.

"If he is, he's missing or a run away from some where else we're doing a state wide search but I need his whole name."

"S-Shawn-san a-anou?" _S-Shawn-san u-um? _Naruto looked sheepish holding out his bowl.

"You want more?" I asked pointing to the pot.

"Hai sou. Douzo." _yeah, that right. Please._ Naruto grinned once again.

"Allow me." said dad taking the bowl from Naruto and filling up.

"Shawn when your finished dig out your cot from the camping equipment and set it up in your room for Naruto."

"Ok I need to call Gus to see if he still has his world translator."

I finished I tried to charade I'll be back soon to Naruto while he ate. He nodded, he seemed to get it. I nearly died getting the cot from the attic from suffocation. I hurried the set up so I could talk to Gus.

"Ah, finished." I ran down the stairs to get to the phone. I dialed the phone immediately and hoped Gus would pick up.

Gus: Hello?

Shawn: Gus, buddy I need help!

Gus: Psh! You know that's right.

Shawn: Gus! I need your translator over here it's an emergency.

Gus: Why?

Shawn: When you ran me out of your house, on my way home I found a foreign kid and he's really attached to me. Dad and I need to understand him and for him to understand us. To find out where lives or why he was injured.

Gus: Is there really a kid?

Shawn: of coarse, hang on. Dad, dad tell Gus Naruto exists!

Henry: Shawn's telling the truth. . .for a change.

Shawn: Hey! See bring over that translator over Pronto!

Gus: Fine, I'll be there soon.

(Normal pov)

"Hey Naruto come meet my best friend Gus!" Shawn exclaimed. Naruto timidly walked in to the living room from Shawn's room.

"Konnichi wa, watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto," _good day, my name Uzumaki Naruto. _Naruto bowed politely "onamea wa?" _your name please. _Gus was stunned and excited. He understood very little of what Naruto said.

"Konnichi wa Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Gus." he said then bowed back.

"Dude what did you say?" Shawn asked.

"You understood him?" Henry asked. At the same time.

"Sort of, " Gus answered watching Naruto trying to get back in to the kitchen chair but failing. " but with my translator we will know!" Shawn lifted Naruto in to the chair seeing this Henry smiled.


	3. Crossing Barriers

Some of these phrases are 100% correct but there one or two that are a little sketchy for chap. 2 and 3 but I tried my best!

Crossing Barriers

(Normal pov)

Gus began to type the first question while Henry recorded it all down on paper.

Gus: How old are you? _Nan sai desu?_

Naruto: Go. _five._

Gus: Where do you from? _Doko ni no_?

Naruto: Ogenki desu Konohagakure. _It is Konohagakure. _

Gus: What about your Mom, Dad? _Nani Okaasan, Otousan?_

Naruto: Etou- _That is_

Gus: Naruto?

Naruto: *Shakes head*

Gus: Sorry Naruto. _Gomen Naruto_

Naruto: Domo. _Thanks_

Gus: Um, hey want to learn American? _Anou sa benkyoushimasu American?_

Naruto: Nani? Hontou? Oshiete kudasai! _What? Really? Please, teach me!_

(Normal pov Konoha)

The Third paced angrily and nervous from not knowing where his favorite misfit was.

"Where is he! It's been two weeks already," the Hokage said worried "Tell me you found him."

"So sorry sir. He was no where to found. We searched every inch of the village. I have a found a few people that new something when we questions the citizens and ninja." ANBU answered.

"Well speak up who's seen him?" said the Third.

"We holding them with us right now. The men have brutalized the boy when they were drunk. They said he ran in to the woods left of the gate, I have men searching the area again as well the river." the Third sat back down with his chin in his hands.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in!"

"Good Evening, Lord Third I heard about the unfortunate problem."

"Why I didn't think you cared about Naruto, Danzo?" said the Third annoyed from the new arrivals.

"I have news that you would like. I found out that these two," Danzo gestured to the Root members with him "they apparently rescued the demon brat from a inebriated ninja. Go ahead." Shin stepped up told the Hokage every thing in detail.

"Thank you for stopping that shameless ninja. Would you be able to find him where ever he may be?"

"Yes we did find him but. . .some how he ended up in another country, America. Santa Barbra, California to exact." said Shin.

"How did he get there? How do you Naruto is there?"

"Sai did some research that the Kyuubi could of sensed his vessel in danger and teleported him some where safer."

"I did more research for missing children matching Naruto's description and narrowed results to Santa Barbra, California." said Sai.

"Very Good, Danzo I want these boys to give all the information handed over to Kakashi Hakate so he can go get Naruto and pick him up and bring him home." said the Third as Kakashi appeared beside the desk. Danzo motioned Shin to hand over the papers he was holding.

"Yes, I had them readied the information before we came here. Lord Hokage we will take our leave now. . .if we may?"

"Yes of course, thank you Danzo for coming forward with this information." Danzo nodded board then left with the root members.

"Kakashi please get Naruto as soon a possible."

"Of course sir I'll leave right away!" Kakashi bowed and left for his rescue mission.


	4. Like A Real Family

Like A Real Family

(Naruto pov)

"Aniki what are we doing today!" I asked Shawn. He yawned despite it being 2 o'clock and began smoothing down his hair.

"I'm not sure dad said that he has something planed for us and want's Gus to join us."

"Shawn are you awake yet? Gus is here, we got things to do today." I raced to his voice to welcome them.

"Aniki, Otousan!"

"There he is!" said Henry picking me up. Gus high five'd me.

"I'm amazed that you were able to pick up English so fast. I thought it would take much longer then a few weeks." said Gus.

"I really wanted to learn and I still have problems with a lot of words. When I get nervous I start speaking japanese." Shawn finally waltzed in, "Naruto relax, your five. All five year olds no matter where their from have problems with a lot words. I'm dressed and ready to go."

"Right Naruto go get dressed I want stay on schedule."

"Ok Otousan!" I jumped out of his arms and ran to the bedroom Shawn and I share.

(Normal pov)

Everyone piled in to Gus's now fixed car but he let Henry drive. After a fifteen minute drive they ended up at a mall. Henry led them to a family photo store as a surprise for Naruto.

"Hello do you have or wish to make an appointment?" said the friendly clerk.

"Yes, we have an appointment. I'm Henry Spencer."

"Your right on time, come this way sir." The small group followed the clerk to the photographer.

"What exactly do you want to do, Mr. Spencer?" asked the Photographer.

"I want a family style photo with Shawn, Naruto, and myself. Then just Shawn and Naruto. The last one will have all the kids in it."

"All right lets get started." During the family picture Naruto couldn't be more happy to be apart of their family. Naruto sat between the father and son. Shawn and Henry had their arm draped around Naruto's shoulders. The second photo Naruto was stood behind Shawn with his around Shawn's neck. The last photo was posed similar to the first one. Shawn on the right, Naruto in the middle, and Gus on the left.

" The pictures will be developed in a half hour. Any one hungry? How about lunch in the food court." Henry asked.

"Sure."

"I could eat!"

"Thanks Mr. Spencer." Henry and Naruto got pizza from Sbarro while Gus and Shawn ran over to Mc D's. When Henry finished his food he received a look from Shawn.

"Hey Naruto Shawn and I were wondering if. . .you want to be adopted in to our family? Whoa! Breath Naruto!" said Henry when Naruto choked on his soda.

"Are you ok?" said both Gus and Shawn. Suddenly Naruto started to cry once he could breath.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked confused.

"Gomen. Hontou, Arigatou!," Naruto cried causing a slight scene "I mean really, thank you!" Naruto turned in his seat and hugged Henry practically to death, then the same to Shawn.

(Shawn pov)

When we were in the car dad handed us our own copy's of the pictures before driving back to the house. Dad was putting the pictures in new frames he bought before we left the mall. Naruto was bubbling over with happiness as Gus and I played video games.

"Eat it Shawn!" said Gus when he beat my player in Mortal Combat. It was Naruto's turn to play Gus. I always wanted a little brother, sure Gus and I are close enough to brothers but were the same age so I doesn't really work. I left the room to find who was most likely in the den.

"Hey dad when would Naruto be officially be my brother?"

"I planned to get the paper work Monday because no one is there on weekends and it's to late now."

"Did you always want another kid?"

"Yeah. I like Naruto and it seems he's rubbing off on you. Besides who knows what family would get him if he was in the system."

"And who's better then us, right! What did you mean he's rubbing off on you?"

"You may not have noticed it but you've been calm not erratic. Your not trying to scam Gus in to any thing. Your also more careful especially around Naruto and you really happy when he called you brother for the first time two weeks ago."

"How did you do that! That can't be possible, I never seen that move on that character!" Gus wailed as Naruto laughed like a maniac. I grinned leaving the den to see how much damage Naruto left Gus in.

"I'm not playing against him anymore Shawn. He claims he never played before. The first time ok, second time he's lucky, but third time I'm convinced he's some kind of master at this game. I tried using his character the ninja samurai looking guy he beat me with some move I've never seen!" Gus complained.

"Calm down Gus, Naruto never played this before. Remember he was so busy learning English in stead of playing games."

"Not to mention, this is the first time I ever played this thing." said Naruto plainly with a cute boyish smile that destroyed the present or any future argument on the matter. Gus thought I can't win around this kid especially with that face.

"It's getting late I gotta go home."

"Your parents still don't want you driving in the dark?" I asked Gus.

"You know that's right." he said fist bumping me.

"Have a safe drive aniki!" Naruto said give Gus a hug.

"Next time show me that move you used to beat me."

"To crush Shawn? Ok! Till next time." Naruto grinned. I shook my head, I may not of seen the soul crushing move that Naruto used on Gus but I do know nearly all the cheat moves. Gus, Naruto, and I moved to the porch to see Gus off. Gus got in his car while we waved goodbye.

"Come on, you can choose dinner" I said as I reopened the front door we previously exited from, "Naruto?" He lost his smile while looking around very uncomfortable.

"Uh, Naruto?" I asked louder poking his shoulder. Naruto jumped a foot off the ground and looked at Shawn with a wild look. I haven't seen that face since I first met him.

"You ok?"

"What are talking about aniki? Lets go in already." Naruto smiled weakly pushing me inside. I couldn't shake the uneasiness I felt. I watched Naruto set his sunny poker face that would of put masters to shame. Why would a five year old need such a face, what horrors did he face.

"Do you boys know what you want to eat?" Henry asked then narrowed his eyes at Shawn who was staring at Naruto intensely.

"Hai, Otousan can we have ramen! I haven't had it in like a week!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh stop. It's only been two days. Fine, but you are having a healthy dinner tomorrow."

"Hai hai" said Naruto as a irritated grouchiness flashed across his face lightning fast and equally fast a sunny smile graced his features. I could tell that he was still worried about some thing and that fact annoyed me. Does he still not trust me fully? Naruto knows I would never do any thing to him so why won the tell me! Dad and I watch Naruto put away four helpings in awe. I sat down on my bed waiting for my soon to be brother after I was forced to do the dishes. He waltzed in after the sound of the toilet flushing.

"Ahhh I feel great." Naruto proclaimed, I shook my head.

"Hey Naruto why were you all beat up when I found you that day? You know I won't scrutinize you for it?" His mask flew up, grinning devilishly looking a little confused.

"What does scrutinize mean?" he asked innocently.

"Your deviating from my question." I said unable to suppress a sigh.

"So are you." Naruto said grinning slyly. When did he get this good, he's giving me a run for my money. I got up and closed the door then tackled Naruto pinning him to his bed. He immediately got frazzled. He shook beneath me trying to suppress the tremors.

"Get off aniki." he tried to smile to throw me off.

"No. Not until you tell me!" I said in his face watching him blush as he turned his face away.

"Tell me," I calmed down more easing my grip "you know I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto stopped shaking still a little red and refusing to look at me properly.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he asked seriously. I sat up on his legs so he wouldn't escape or kick me as I thought about the question.

"What happened at your home town?" I asked finally firming my grasp on his wrists when Naruto wriggled.

"The people hated me for things I never done. I was beaten, cut, slashed at, burned, my clothes torn off, tied to trees and boulders, poisoned, chased constantly through the village, and given death glares. Even the kids threw rocks, sticks, and beat me." I shuddered at the cruelty I was told. All the while the blondes mask was cracking under the weight of his pain filled past.

"And what happened before I found you?"

"I was being chased again. I tried to go home but I was ambushed at the stairs of my apartment building. I, uh, fell down the stairs and was kicked really hard," that would explain the bruise, "I ran in to the when a nin- I mean a guy tackled me saying he alone would teach me a lesson and started-" The mask shattered and he broke down. Naruto sat up to cling on to me as I removed myself from his legs.

"The man star-started t-to. . .cut off my pants, S-Shawn he was gonna. . .like on that TV show I wasn't supposed to watch." he wailed. I held on to him as he buried deeper in my shirt, "it's ok take your time." It took five minutes for him to calm down enough to finish.

"I-I was rescued by two highly skilled fighters. But they left shortly after they saved me. The one guy was nice, the other was in-indifferent. I wanna be strong like them and I will learn to fight and get the respect I deserve!" Naruto demanded to no one in particular.

"You going to be ok now?" I asked as Naruto leaned back.

"I think I will, thanks aniki for getting rough."

"Everyone needs a positive kick in the ass every once in a while. Lets go to sleep before dad runs up to see what's wrong." I grinned and climbed on to my bed.

"Ok!" he said jumping off his bed to shut off the lights.

(Naruto pov)

I woke up early from an odd feeling. Like the feeling you get when your being watched, Paranoia. I looked around Shawn was out cold but I could hear Otousan moving down stairs. I pulled out my picture of us as a family, it warmed my very soul. But to day still felt off. I walked down stairs after I went to the bathroom to see what Otousan was doing.

"Hey sport, why are you up so early?"

"No real reason. Why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"It's not even 9:00, it's 7:39 right now. What's wrong?" I remember the conversation from last night.

"It- it feels like some ones watching me." I said nervously.

"WHAT! When did this start?" Henry demanded.

"Um, after Gus left and when I woke I felt it again. I thought it was Shawn but he's still asleep." I answered shifting my feet. Otousan walked over and gave me hug.

"I can ask for a day off if you want me to stay here?"

"No! I don't want to keep you from your work." I said seriously, the last thing I wanted was for him to get in trouble because of me. Henry smile as some one knocked on the door. We walked to the door but I stayed behind the couch when Otousan opened the door.

"Hello how can I help you?" Henry asked politely to the silver haired man with an eye patch and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Yes, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I received a report that Uzumaki Naruto is hear his grandfather is grief stricken without him there and wants him back home."

"From what I heard Naruto was beaten horribly and was left stranded before my son found him. He wont get beaten here!" Henry challenged. The silver haired man sighed.

"The men have been caught and are in jail I assure you." said Kakashi as he gazed around the room lazily until he spotted me, "Naruto do you remember me? You grandfather misses you he turned the whole village upside down looking for you. He was thrilled when we found where you were." I walked over and stood behind Otousan.

"Who found me?" I asked timidly.

"The same two that rescued you. The spent hours researching to find out where you went." Kakashi smiled.

"Do I have to go?" I asked not really wanting an answer.

"Yes, you still want to show the villagers how great you are? You can't do that if you're here." That's right. I told jiji that I wanted to change the minds of the villagers and I wanted to be a ninja.

"Can I say goodbye to aniki and Otousan?" Kakashi eye opened wide quite surprised that Naruto was taken by complete strangers. When did he learn English? Kakashi nodded. Like a flash before he changed his mind I ran up stairs to wake Shawn. I jumped on Shawn's bed, "Aniki wake up a man from my village is taking me back!"

"It's to early for your jokes." Shawn mumbled. I landed on his stomach and he let out a painful huffing sound.

"I'm not kidding! Otousan is with him right now and he said I have to go back with him."

"WHAT! Your not going back are you? Aren't we brothers?"

"My jiji misses me and I sort of new I had to go back if some one found me. I'm sorry aniki I really am." Shawn was thoroughly pissed.

"Fine go, but promise your gonna come back baka." Shawn smiled sadly.

"Of course!" I smiled back. I packed my few things then Shawn lifted me in to his arms for the last time. We went down the stairs like we were heading to the electric chair. I could feel my eyes start to burn as we went to the door where the two men still stood.

"Otousan, Aniki you guys are the best family I ever met. I wont forget you guys or Gus. Tell him ja ne for me." Otousan plucked me from Shawn giving me a gigantic hug.

"We're going to miss you kiddo, you'll always be part of or family." I could no longer hold in my tears and cried all over Otousan. Henry handed me to Kakashi who rubbed my back as he walked us away.

(Normal pov)

Shawn and Henry the duo until they vanished from their sight. Shawn was furious and stormed away to calm down while Henry called the station for the next few days off.

Kakashi and Naruto arrived in Konoha after a plane ride and a few days travel. Kakashi arrived at the Thirds office in minutes. He glanced down at a very depressed Naruto before knocking on the door.

"Come in." the Third ordered. The silver man walked in presenting Naruto.

"Naruto!" the Hokage yelled running over scooping up the young boy. The blue eyed blonde started crying again, "I missed you jiisan."

"I missed you so much little one. Were you hurt at all?"

"No. I was saved by my new aniki and Otousan, I miss already."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked worried as he place Naruto down. Naruto dried his eyes and face, "I will be jiisan. Can I go home?"

"Ah, yes, if your sure." Naruto bowed then walked out leaving Kakashi and the Third to their business. Once out side he walked through the crowd hearing angry and confused whispers. He arrived to his apartment without problems and began to un pack his back pack that Shawn gave him before he left. The first things that were taken out was his pictures. Naruto smile at them fondly before placing them on the night stand by his bed. I won't forget you guys, Promise.

"Hello Lord Third, I've been checking on Naruto like you asked and he's been night terrors so bad that he wakes up screaming for them." The Third sighs.

"Can you do some thing to make the situation easier by using the sharingan Kakashi?"

"I'll give it a shot sir."

"Don't make him forget them completely just make the pain better to handle."

"I'll get on." the Hokage waved him off. I hope he'll get better.

*Knock, knock* Who is that?

"It's Kakashi, Naruto." Kakashi said through the door. Really why is he here he wounded. Naruto opened the door to be face to face with a big red eye then every thing went dark.


	5. That Can't Be

My apologies for a late up date. I was busy baby sitting and recovering from their antics. Also preparing for my 21st B-day party thing my sis is holding for me (Yay!)

That Can't Be

(10 years later in Santa Barbara)

(Normal pov)

Juliet O'Hara walked through the doors of the SBPD to her desk to prepare for what ever

the day will send. Her partner Carlton Lassiter walked in saying hello rather annoyed early before going to his desk. They weren't seated five minutes when Chief Vick called them in to her office. In two minutes time Juliet, Carlton, and Henry Spencer arrived in her office.

"What's the case Chief?" Lassiter asked.

"Not yet, Detective."

"Don't tell me! Chuckles and Giggles are going to work the case as well. No offence Henry." Henry looked indifferent, he knew what Lassiter said was at least 70% true so he replied with a simple, Hn.

"Hello adoring police staff and wonderful Chief Vick. Question Lassie, which one of us is Chuckles and which one of us is Giggles?"

"What he means is sorry we're late and what is the case?" said Gus aggravated. Chief Vick sighed and shuffled a couple files to the small group.

"It seems that there are reports of shady characters hanging around lately-"

"Chief, what exactly do these lowlifes got to do with us!" Carlton interrupted.

"If you let me finish speaking Carlton!" the Chief glared, "there was a strange murder last night around 2:00 am. I-it's hard to explain but there was a witness, she wishes to remain anonymous. The victim Kuroboshi (no ID on the last name) witness next door neighbor for six years and says she quite happy he's gone. Anyway after a blow out with his most resent lover for lack of a cleaner term, about whether or not he was "clean." She heard him and his girlfriend congratulating the fact he was completely clean and healthy. So did find it extremely odd that when he um, exploded from his apartment his screaming angrily at his lover about something the witness couldn't comprehend after waking from a dead sleep leaving her behind. The witness watched the man stomping down the street to stop suddenly then collapsed for no reason. Woody is checking the body to see why he suddenly dropped dead. Mr. Spencer I need you to try to psychically read what caused his murder and help find the murderer."

"Absolutely Chief, Gus and I will check in with Woody right now. Onward and end ward dear Gus!" said Shawn running to the morgue while Gus shook his head for the umpteenth time this morning. Henry mimicked Gus's head shake as he headed to his desk. He looked at the photo of his family that he pulled out desk drawer. Henry smiled, I miss you kiddo he thought before he put the picture away to return to work.

-Shawn waltzed up and around the morgue in usual fashion.

"Woody my man! What's the news on the body with the mystery death."

"Hey Shawn, meet Kuroboshi no last name." Woody said with a friendly smile while positioning the sheet carefully over the victim's lower half. At first glance at the mans torso he was a definite athlete, he had finely tuned muscles that didn't bulge out to much. Shawn's raptor vision kicked in when he spotted a tiny puncture mark in his neck where the pressure point is located.

"Kuroboshi? That's japanese for sure," Gus prided himself on learning the language fully "Did you clean the body yet" Shawn asked rigidly, Gus mentally hit himself for bringing up anything related to their long "lost" brother. Gus remember what Shawn told him years ago like it was yesterday.

(2 hours after Naruto left)

Shawn locked himself in his room while Henry sat in his recliner watching a game with no interest.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Henry got up to answer the door to find Gus sporting a friendly smile looking around their favorite blonde.

"Good day Mr. Spencer."

"Oh, yeah, Good day come in." Gus didn't miss the somber tone Henry had, "good timing you need to try and cheer up Shawn. Gus obviously you noticed Naruto is no longer with us." he said sadly. Gus stumbled back, what did he mean by 'no longer with us'. Henry observed Gus's sickened expression, "No god no Gus. His grandfather sent a man to come by to bring him home." relief flooded Gus's face then sadness.

"Is that so, that is good his with family."

"No it's not! We're his family damn it! He lied to us, I thought after our conversation last night he trusted me at least. He is ungrateful brat I'm starting to wonder whether why I bothered to save him." Shawn growled after he snuck down the stair case.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled causing Shawn high tail it to his room, "would you mind Gus?"

"Not at all. I'll try my best." Gus sighed then walked up the stairs. Gus stood at Shawn's door and knocked.

"Go Away!" He yelled loudly.

"No Shawn we need to talk." Gus argued reaching for the door knob. He tried to turn the door knob to find it was locked.

"Open up man."

"No!" he yelled from other side of the door. The sound of the door creaked as Shawn leaned against it. Gus kicked the door where Shawn's ass would be.

"Hey! Just go and leave me alone for a while."

"Fine, fine call me when it conveniences you and when you stop thinking you the one hurting from the loss of Naruto."

"Don't say that traitors name!"

"Whatever Shawn he's not a traitor we all new deep down he had to go back. You just feel betrayed because your mind crated a perfect world around Naruto and yourself. Then that man came along and you crashed back in to reality. I miss him too, your dad as well. Don't think for a moment you're the only one that thought of him as family." As Gus turned he swore he heard Shawn cry.

(Shawn pov)

"Yea I did that all ready. I surmised that from the small wound on the young man's neck is most likely cause of the death. The murder weapon would have to be very thin and sharp." said Woody.

"Like a hair or hair pin?" I asked.

"Yes some thing along those lines would be correct." Gus and I watch Woody pull the sheet up so only the man's shame was covered.

"The only other marks on him are bruises from his fall when he landed."

"What are the chances that some one killed him hitting the pressure point." I asked.

"The killer would have to have extensive knowledge of the human body like for an example medical personnel or some in the armed forces. Even if the killer in the pharmaceuticals like Gus." Woody explained.

"But this kind of information is available online too." Gus added. Well I guess that's all I'm gonna get here.

"Let's go and get Lassie to give us the info on the murder site Gus."

"Why was Lassie so mean to me all the time Guuuuuus?" I moaned though I was smiling.

"Well from what Jules and I saw you grabbed his gun attempting to use it a ransom for the info, that Jules would of gave it to us with no problem. Which would explain why he put you in that head lock along with a threat of a weeks worth of jail time. But we know since he "likes" you now that your not in jail."

"Ha! If I did what I did back when we started to work together I would of died." Gus and I laughed.

"You know that's right." I held out my fist for Gus when Gus shouted watch out. I was slammed in to the side walk as we closed in to the murder scene. I looked through my spotted vision to see at first a mess of spiky blond hair. The blonde groaned as he looked up with his whiskered face, my breath caught.

"That can't be…you?" the boy got up quickly, apologizing as the more peopled showed up from the corner he just came from. I stood up and noticed Gus was in a stupor.


	6. It Is!

It is!

(10 years later in Konoha)

(Normal pov)

*Bang, bang*

"Wha-Ahhhhhhhh!" Crash! Naruto rolled out of bed in to the night stand not realizing how close he was to the edge.

"Uhhh…my head." he moaned after hitting the corner of his night stand.

"Don't worry Naruto you'll heal. But you should be more careful, you cant afford to lose any more brain cells." Naruto glared at his familiar yet unwelcome guest through watery eyes. The black haired boy attempted to help Naruto sit up on to the bed but he shoving him away. He snatched Naruto anyway and held him down on the bed.

"The hell Sai! Off!" Naruto yelled as Sai sat on his back.

"Hush Naruto, let me see your head I think I see blood." Sai said calmly picking through Naruto's hair. Naruto blushed and tensed up under his team mate. Sai shifted his weight feeling Naruto tense, all the while seeing his ears slowly turn red. Sai couldn't help but grin not even bothering to hold back his next question.

"Naruto? What is your opinion on playing doctor?" Sai asked curiously.

"WHAT! That is it get off I'll find Sakura." Naruto wriggled out Sai grasp (only cause he was aloud) and backed away to the door learning fast never have your back turned with Sai around. Naruto shivered at the memories of when ever they were around one another whether it was public or in private Sai gropes him to no end not caring who's there. Naruto turned half way to the door and froze upon Sai's next sentence.

"So you would be happier playing doctor with Sakura instead. Am I right?" Naruto never gave it much thought, sure a few years ago he would jump at the chance but now he's not so sure. Sai watched the rare site of his fascinating blue eyes that made him cute and serious when he was deep in thought. Whether Naruto believed or understood his behavior was that Sai loved him and he didn't care what others thought. Sai remembered telling his brother about these strange feelings when he was still alive.

"_That emotion is love. There many different stages in this emotion ranging from being happy that they saw and acknowledged you to having your breath taken away when you are by their side."_

"_But Shin-"_

"_What do you feel when you think about him?"_

"_Um, I want to protect him. I still don't understand…love."_

"_Ha, ha, ha that the funny thing about love it has more power then the strongest jutsu and if you on the unfortunate side you will be driven to madness. Remember this brother that love can cause pain as well as joy."_

I never forgot Shin, Sai thought with a smile which promptly disappeared noticing the empty void next to a now open bedroom door.

"Oh well, it's a shame… that Naruto thinks he can hide from me." Sai decided to looked around for more answers about his ball of light. He dug around carefully in Naruto's closet for something worth while.

Bingo! Found an old back pack filled with the oddest array of clothing he's ever seen. Obviously Sai knows a few things about weird clothes.

"Hm? What are these?" Sai pulled out three pictures he was about to examine them closer when he heard Naruto shout.

"Sai get you perverted ass out of my bed room now!" Sai tucked the pictures away for later then joined his one sided love (for now) in to the small living room.

"Yes?" Sai asked an annoyed Naruto.

"Well for one thing why didn't you leave when I left?"

"Why didn't you stay?" This feels familiar Naruto thought but that possess was cut off when Naruto realized that Sai was an inch from his nose. He tried to back several feet but bumped in to the couch and forced to sit.

"Why do you constantly tease me Sai?" he was a little put off from the question.

"It's the only way to so you that I love you." he stated watching Naruto blush.

"For a second I thought you were gonna say you got the idea from a book.," Well Naruto wasn't wrong but Sai kept quiet for an obvious reason "I would over definitely go out of my way to seriously get you maimed." Naruto grinned, Sai suppressed a gulp. Sai positioned himself in front of his most loved one and placed each of his hands along side Naruto's head locking him in place. The blonde looked up nervously as the ravened haired one grinned. Even though Sai's ebony hair cast a shadow on to his dark eyes they didn't appear completely devoid of light. Naruto's cerulean eyes watched Sai's glow warmly as he leaned farther in.

"S-Sai?" he asked trying to lean farther away. That smile ceased to leave his face.

"You know I'd never hurt you Naruto" said he as moved his himself closer so there is virtually no space left between them.

_**Get him kit!**_ Naruto jumped upon hearing the other voice. Sai and Naruto stared surprised for a long time at one another while their lips were connected. Sai leaned in further pinning the wide eyed blonde in to the couch, then sat on his lap.

(Naruto pov)

The second I felt his lips on my own I lost all thought. The only time that a thought that entered my mind was that 'this is happening' when I felt weight move to my lap. Sai snaked his arms around my waist, I felt calmer and a fragment of an old memory. I gripped the front of his short shirt and held him close. He begged permission to gain access to enter my mouth, I played hard to get for a few moments then allowed him. We continued till we heard a loud crash out side my window. Sai jumps off me and lands gracefully by the window then laughs as he peers down.

"_What the hell! You don't say or do anything for so long and you do this to me. I expect answer!" _

"_**Bite me kit, you once told me to stay out of the way. So I did. Alas I do get board and my nature get the better of me. Besides you humans would refer to it as helping that's all I did. Or did you…never mind lover is staring."**_

"_Or did I what? HE IS NOT MY LOVER!" _Kyuubi just laughs.

"What is it?" I asked as he waved me over. I go over to the window to see Itachi help Sakura and her bloody nose. The two on the street looked up at us, I waved then opened the window. They stood up, Sai wrapped his arms around my waist from behind then slowly turned my head up to the left then kissed me.

"Come on Sakura! Really again! Knock it off Sai I know it your fault and your idea! We have a mission, damn it! Hurry up!" said Itachi agitated.

"We'll be there." I yelled push away from Sai.

(Normal pov)

The team of four quickly went on there way to the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade didn't look happy about the giant piles of paper work she defiantly wasn't happy when we were late. So she glared at all of them.

"Nice of you to arrive don't worry about not being on time." Tsunade said angrily.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I know accusations are wrong, it is Sai's fault."

"How Itachi?" Itachi looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Sai was…making out with Naruto causing Sakura's nose to bleed and pass out. Then Sai did it again solely on the purpose to make her faint again." he said finding his words.

"Sai I hope you behave on the mission because it is important!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

"Good. I have found out that Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke have been spotted doing strange things in America. In a place called Santa Barbra, California." Tsunade noticed Sai's eyes lit up briefly along with Naruto's confused look.

"I want you to do some scouting, don't draw attention to your self obviously. Itachi the only one aloud to make the decision to take action if the situation arises. I still expect detailed messages every three days unless something important happens. Itachi stay behind a minute the rest of you gather you things within the hour and wait at the gates." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai turned and were half way out the door when they were stopped.

"Oh, try not to fool around much on the mission. Do listen to Itachi as acting captain in Kakashi's stead. Got it you three!"

"Yes Bachan/Lady Hokage!" said the three, they bowed then left. Itachi turned back to his Lady. Tsunade throws a scroll to him, Itachi catches it easily.

"Take this with you. This is a complicated long distance transportation jutsu. Insert your chakra, it will only open and reveal it self to you."

"Lady Hokage where would be the best place to use this." Itachi inquired.

"Oh, just walk a bit in to the woods out side the gates then use it. All of you need to be standing on the scroll before you activate it. Word to the wise hold on to them and there will be slight nausea. Good luck!"

(1 hour later, Itachi pov)

I stood at the gates wondering how long Naruto was gonna take this time. Kakashi rubbed off on the lazy but energetic blonde to much, making excuses even about black cats or little old ladies or something. He proclaims he's gonna be the next Hokage but he cant do his job if he's never there on time.

"Hm?" all three at the same time? As they got closer Naruto's face was pink but neutral carrying a passed out Sakura with a bloody nose. Sai on the other hand look…accomplished in a way and slightly annoyed.

"Damn it Sai stop molesting naruto in front of Sakura you know she can't help it!"

"I-Itachi please not so loud." Naruto wined as the two gate keepers started laughing.

"Well lets go we'll wake her up before we teleport."

"I-I'm sorry it happened again. I'm ashamed it was only a suggestion to!" said Sakura. I stood up after laying out the scroll.

"What suggestion?" Curiosity peaked.

"No Sakura don't say it!" Naruto yelled resembling a tomato.

"I told Naruto he should change his ninja outfit to mine he'd look…appetizing." Sai purred the last word in Naruto's ear causing him to groan in annoyance. Without warning the image started to form in my mind. _Naruto's sun kissed body in that tiny shirt exposing his abdomen and the bicep muscles in his well toned arms. His beautiful smile directed at me and those eyes. His whole body is really beautiful._ WAIT! Shake it off now. Damn I hope me face isn't to red. Damn it all Sai this is why I said knock it off.

"Alright everyone stand on the scroll and no fooling around." I snapped. I quickly formed the hand signs completely forgetting to tell them to hang on to each other.

(Normal pov)

The team landed pretty hard in to the ground earning painful moans from everyone.

"Sound off." said Itachi.

"Sakura here." she said moving from behind a tree rubbing her knees.

"Sai here." Sai responded as he rolled off his back near Itachi.

"Naruto…ugh…up here." he replied laying across the length of the branch.

The three looked at where Naruto landed.

"Must you always be comic relief?" Itachi smirked. Naruto scowled at him, I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response he thought as he slide off the branch.

"Aww Naruto you look so cute when your mad" said Sai with a creepy sadistic smile. Naruto forgot where he was and high tailed it.

"Naruto wait! Nice job Sai I said no fooling around!" Itachi snapped running after Naruto. Sakura glared at Sai before joining the chase.

"When did I become the bad guy?" he wondered as he started running.

(Normal pov)

Naruto ran past a few people not caring how fast he was going. His teams voices kept calling after him to wait but he kept going. Until he heard more voices in front of him as he turned a corner. Naruto tried to stop, in the end he slammed in to someone landing on them.

"Ite, te, te, te!" _Ow, ow, ow, ow!_ Naruto exclaimed as he looked up to see the face of the person, the man gasped.

"That can't be…you?" Naruto got up quickly, apologizing as his team showed up from the corner he just came from.

"It is!" said the same man.


	7. Reunion

Reunion

(Naruto pov)

I look at the two men staring at me, feeling a strange sense longing.

"_Oi, Kyuubi why do I feel this way, some thing is wrong."_

"_**I guess I can unlock the memories now. You gonna get a splitting head ache."**_

"_What?"_

"_**You've been for warned."**_ I collapsed to the ground writhing around ground grasping my head. My scream was soundless though my team and the two men voices worked just fine drenched with worry.

"_**I'm sorry Kit. If you want to place the blame on some one blame Kakashi. He sealed away your memories of this place. They would eventually return over time. But getting all of them now would be better so your not confused later."**_

"_W-w-why…a-are…they….even…g-gone!"_

"_**Well you became depressed after you were brought back and I asked if you wanted help and you told me buzz off, leave you alone, AND stay out of your way. I was fine with that as long as you didn't try and harm your self. I'm guessing the almighty Third asked Kakashi to alter your memories and I did nothing to stop it. I missed the bright, misunderstood child, Emo does NOT suit you Kit. The pain should be subsiding in a minute."**_

(Shawn pov)

'What is going on?' I could tell all of us we're sharing the same thought. I quickly kneeled next to our long lost almost brother. It hurt seeing his face contorted like that, I noticed the other people like me kneeling down worried. They were just kids, well to me and Gus anyway. Except the pony tailed black haired one, he looked older and unrelated physically to them. They were mumbling to each others with words like Naruto and fox and cause. Naruto moaned deeply from his position on the sidewalk. The older man in the group carefully lifted Naruto up so he was leaning against his chest. The short haired teen looked concerned for Naruto but really annoyed at the other raven. Those ocean eyes I missed opened again foggy.

"Naruto." everyone's eyes landed on me mostly confusion when I spoke him name. He cast his azure gaze on me then a billion watt smile appeared when he focused on me.

"ANIKI!" Naruto shouted launching him self at me shoving me in to the ground. Gus grinned wildly as he took his place next to us.

"Its been too long I missed you guys so much!" he said attacking Gus as well. I noticed something not out of the ordinary.

"Gus? Are you crying?"

"Don't be absurd Shawn! It's windy." said Gus fighting back his tears, I raised my eyebrow like everyone else. There was no wind not even a breeze all day.

"Then….Naruto?" he faced me eyes glittering with fresh tears still sporting his electric smile.

"I'm really happy, I never wanted to leave. I know you were mad when I left. But I did have to go home."

"Gus, dad, and I missed you a lot"

"Otousan! Does he still live around here? Can I see him?" Then the hand from the elder of the group rested his hand on his shoulder. After a silent exchange between the four of them they stood up, Gus and I followed in suit.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha I'm in a way Naruto's guardian." Itachi started to explain.

"I'm sorry, in a way? What does that mean?" Gus inquired.

"Itachi was the only guy who willingly watched out for my well being and I lived with Itachi after I returned home."

"Well I lived at your new house when you were moved in to the complex. My little brother Sasuke often had sleepovers when I had to pull over nights at work. We would of, well I would of adopted him but my father was a nasty bigot whom didn't want a random child brought in to the Uchiha family. Regrettable our whole family except my mother is intensely proud. Though father has passed Naruto didn't want to be added to the family."

"Because your mom practically treated me like part of the family anyway so I didn't really see the need besides I wanna keep my last name, my parents ya know."

"Right. Anyway, this is Sakura Haruno."

"Hello!" said the pink haired girl waving with a cute smile.

"And this…is Sai." He creeped me out a little.

"Good after noon. It's nice to meet the persons in the photos."

"Photos?" Gus and I pull out pictures from our wallets, "these?" Sai nodded and retrieved Naruto's copy's.

"Hey, that's why you never left my room!" Naruto realized how badly that sounded smacked himself as Sai laughed and Sakura patted him on the back.

"OK, not I'm not happy to see you I'm ecstatic but why are you here." I asked.

"Why are you here? I thought for sure you'd leave." Naruto shot back with a foxy grin.

"He did leave. About a half a year right after he graduated school." said Gus.

"Itachi was it why are you guys here?"

"Vacation. Mom told me to take Naruto and his closest friends on a overseas vacation now because they might never get the chance later in life. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't even fold when Naruto gave his cute foxy face to her and was still adamant this time. I just have to watch them and check in."

"Yea Bachan picked out the location. Cause well, mom didn't know where we should go."

"Who's your Bachan?" Gus asked.

"The head doctor and the leader of the village. I got her to like me, I have my ways." Gus and I as well as his friends rolled our eyes.

*Bzzt, bzzt*

I whipped out my phone 'Hm, Lassie.' I thought.

"What's up Lassie? Ya miss me already?" I said innocently.

"Shut it Spencer. Did you go to the crime scene yet or are you goofing off."

"That hurt Lassie what would make you think I was goofing off?"

"Do you want me read you a list, wise ass?" asked Lassater pissed off.

"We're six feet away, Gus got side tracked. Where's my dad is he still there?" Gus shot me a glare.

"Yes, why? Need your daddy to get you out of a mess Spencer?"

"Good one Lassie that was almost funny and it is none of your business for now."

"Spen-" I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"He is gonna kill you later you know that right?" said Gus.

"He'll get over it," I noticed a smug grin on Naruto's face. "What?"

"I didn't know you were a cop. I. Thought. You. Hated. And. Would. Stay. Away. From. Cops." as he pronounced each word a psychotic smile creeped farther and farther across his face.

"Hate is such a strong word and my girlfriend is a cop you'll meet her later with dad. I'm not a cop I'm a psychic detective!" I got various reactions. Itachi rolled his eyes muttering child, Sai was a little curious, and Sakura snorted.

"Yea? If your psychic then I drink the blood of the innocent."

"Wow…that was a little dark for you. You really grew up. How old are you any way? Didn't you say you wanted to be a world class fighter, how did that pan out?"

"Sixteen. Yes I'm insanely good. Like that character I used to kick Gus's ass in Mortal Combat!" Naruto boasted.

"Oh, can you guys stick around while we do our thing? I want dad to see Naruto again." Naruto spun around to Itachi doing what appeared to be a staring contest.

"Please, Ita-Oniisan?" Naruto begged like a child. The staring contest ensued.

"Fine." Itachi sighed, It was nearly impossible to win when he was like this. Naruto smirked like got away with robbing the crown jewels.

"All right it'll take only a few minutes, be back soon." Gus and I walked past them, then around the near by corner to the crime scene.

(With our Ninjas)

Naruto inched to the corner keeping an eye on Shawn and Gus.

"Sai have them shadowed while their away from us." Itachi ordered. Sai nodded and pulled out his scroll.

"Super Beast Scroll." said Sai calmly after he drew a few mice. The mice leapt from the paper and followed the pair that left previously. Naruto turned to Sai with a nasty glare.

"What is it Naruto?"

"That's what you want to ask? Gimmi my pictures!" Naruto barked. The teen raven sighed handing over the pilfered pictures. The photos were snatched up by their rightful owner. The blonde held them lovingly.

"Hey Naruto, can I see those?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I like to have a look too if it's all right." Itachi inquired.

"Ok just be super careful!" Naruto begged handing over his treasured memories.

'Wow, he looks really happy. He wasn't even gone long!' Itachi thought.

"Itachi, what if he's the one doing the killing." Naruto asked.

"It's not. The kill is precise in a way only Kabuto is able to do."

"Captain who are the people getting attacked?" Sakura asked.

"Just Itachi here. The victims are Orochimaru's escaped experiments. He plans on recruiting them back or killing them if their uncooperative. Basically he is just gone to kill them and leave the bodies where the drop."

"He plans on us to pick up the pieces for his amusement." Sai stated.

"Typical Snake-teme!" Naruto growled, "Are we gonna wait around till another member gets wasted?"

"Sadly that's the plan for now."

(Team Psych)

"There's something their not telling us. Naruto wouldn't just reappear in to our lives for such a simple excuse." said Gus. Shawn ignored Gus. He looked along the ground where the victim landed. Seeing nothing he pulled Gus where he was standing to get a better perspective on the attack.

"Lets see… he was hit from left-"

"Its right, Shawn!"

"That's right!" Gus rolled his eyes, "so there could be a clue in the alley over here." even with Shawn's "gift" he never noticed Sai's mice following their ever move from the shadows.

"There are foot prints but they could be anyone's. But these how ever…end at a brick wall. How can some one walk in but not go out. These prints are different than, who are we kidding Gus, there are no foot prints in here except ours. Where did this person go? Did he fly, jump, phase through the wall, or vanish on the spot?" Shawn wondered.

"Sounds like a cartoon to bad it's the real world."

"Did you know every time some one says that something extraordinary happens. That's the real reason Naruto's back. I want to thank who ever said that." Shawn said dramatically (in a very Tamaki Suoh fashion, OHSHC).

"Whatever lets go back, this guy moves like a ghost." said Gus, 'I hate to even think this but they might have something to do with this. Naruto is sneakier then ever, he's always been tricky. Those other boys just scream deadly the girl too, especially that older one.'

"Gus I don't want to know what you're thinking but I'm thinking about spending as much time with my brother as I can." they walked back to their brothers friends. Shawn threw his arm over Naruto's shoulders.

"Lets go see dad cry when he see's your face."


	8. Reunion Take 2

Sorry for being late the weather is screwing with my wireless, sorry again. I will upload others when the weather isn't a bitch. I'm starting a Vampire Knight x Naruto if you have an idea on what dude he should be with like Kaname or Zero. Check out my youtube videos: cmep420

Reunion Take 2

The Naruto's team and Shawn walked to the two blocks it takes to get to the Psych office. Shawn and Naruto were ahead of the rest acting like they never separated, sharing stories, dateless years (which ended with Naruto hitting Shawn for laughing), and school mishaps. Gus was standing against the Blueberry in front of Psych.

"Wow, just wow. How much money did you waste on this?" Naruto asked a little stunned.

"Actually we're able to maintain this place well thanks to Santa Barbra Police. We got a lot of cool toys and work stuff as well." Shawn proclaimed.

"So…you delude the whole police department. You wouldn't be able to pull that with our police department." the ninja's smirked at the blonde's statement, Gus just sighed.

"Whatever, any way I wanna pull a stunt with dad before you see him. I'm gonna ask him ask him to help dad to reunite a boy with his dad in a way to introduce you, I'm sure you'll come up with some thing clever to say. Will you help?" Shawn said calmly. A silent Naruto was stoic…until a sneaky, twisted, evil prankster grin graced his features after being forced in to retirement.

"Oh, no." moaned Sakura and Itachi.

"Hell Yea! Can we go now?"

"Gus, Naruto and I will meet you in the parking lot. I gotta run in for a sec to get an extra helmet. See ya there." the ninja's were uneasy leaving Naruto behind like this but they couldn't say any thing to that happy face. The tree left with Gus, leaving Naruto outside. The cerulean blonde suddenly feeling alert but remained aloof in appearance. He knew he was being watched and he was trying to pin point the enemies location. Shawn handed Naruto his spare aka his old one that was immediately recognized then followed he to the motorcycle.

"Do I have to sit in the front again?" Naruto joked.

"Only if you want." the blonde slide on to the back and held on to the seat (being firmly secured due to his chakra).

"Don't get scared when I stat it up, it's suppose to make a loud noise." Naruto responded by slamming his helmet in to Shawn's. Shawn just laughed as he took off. Naruto tried to find chakra signatures of some kind in this chakra less country but came up with nothing. The motorcycle slipped in to the parking lot quietly next to Gus's blue car. The ninja's were relived to find their companion in one piece. Naruto and Shawn hopped off pulling the helmets. Their flattened under the weight of the helmets, Shawn carefully fixed his jelled hair. While Naruto shook his head side to side (like in the first Naruto Shippuuden movie) making his team mates blush. Itachi was to recover, "where do you want us to wait while you guys pull this stunt."

"That's easy just wait in the hallway out of site. Lets get. This. Show. On. The. Station!" Shawn sparked to life with Naruto as they raced to the steps. He waved the rest over when the coast was clear. They silently pilled in and waited in the hall way.

"Ok Gus, I'll call you over to bring Naruto over then you do some thing only you can. The rest of you guys can come out after that. Begin!" Shawn walked away to his dad's desk and knocked on it seeing that Henry was working.

"Dad I need your help wi-"

"Spencer! Who the hell do you think you are hanging up on me like that!"

"Not now Lassie! I have some thing to ask dad." damn him ruining my fun!

"What is it Shawn?" Henry asked giving him his full attention.

"I found this kid out side and I need your help finding his dad. I recommended to him that YOU would be able to."

"Shawn really I have other work to do have Lassiter do it."

"Fine but say no to his face dad." Shawn said grabbing Henry's hand lugging him off the seat, "Gus, bring him over." Gus walked out in to the main hall motioning out the guest. Naruto stumbled over to Gus looking quite lost, Gus lead Naruto over whom had his head down.

"Ca-can you h-help me find m-my…Otousan!" on the last word his head shot up with aa wicked grin stunning Henry. Henry launched a spine snapping hug at his missing son, gaining an even bigger hug. The rest of the team came out of hiding the same time Jules came over hearing Shawn's loud mouth.

"Naruto I never stopped missing you kiddo." he said forgetting everyone around him. Naruto's smile turned genuine and gentle starting to cry even burying his face in to his father's shoulder.

"Shawn who is this and them?" asked Jules.

"That's what I want to know." Lassiter demanded confused(he hates being confused).

"My almost brother that had to go back to his real home in Japan, when his Jiji found him." Naruto smiled at Shawn for using japanese. Naruto and Henry untangled to have his fathers hand linger on his shoulder. Naruto enjoyed its presence there.

"Almost brother, hope he isn't a stubborn, always lie through my ass kind of guy like you are Spencer." said Lassiter snottily. Naruto growled angrily and launched him self at Lassiter. Itachi, Sai, and Sakura jumped in to action to snag the raging jinchuuriki before the cop was maimed.

"Don't talk about my brother like that! Do it again and I hear about it I'll knock you in to next week! That's a promise!" Naruto snarled.

"Naruto your not making a good impression." Sakura sighed.

"Like I give a damn, I hate people that hurt others to get over their own insecurities."

"Hi there I'm Sakura these two are Sai and Itachi. Itachi is our guardian on our vacation." Itachi nodded loosening his hold on the seething Naruto, "please don't pick on Naruto because you pick on him you deal with us." she finished sweetly sending a shiver down his spine watching her smile. 'Yea she's dangerous.' Gus thought.

"I can handle my self, I can kick ass when some one asks for it…or begs." Lassiter grinned.

"You trying to say that you can beat me in a fight?"

"I KNOW I can."

"Ok I'd like to see you try. I go on my lunch break in five minutes, O'Hara show them to the training room reserve it for just us if you can." Lassiter commanded.

"Alone? Afraid of a public failure?" a down right evil expression twisted the blonde's whole face with his question. Shawn popped his arm around his brother's neck wearing a dumb grin.

"No, Naruto every time I solve a case instead of him it's a public failure." the brothers laughed.

(5 minutes later)

Jules showed everyone down stairs to the training room. Lassiter was already there in sweats with the departments name on them.

"You ready kid, What's your game?" the cop asked.

"Ya need to ask? How about taijutsu, karate?" Lassiter only responses was um.

"Naruto, I'm the only person here that can keep up with you with taijutsu, that is out." Itachi scolded.

"All right what can you do I'll try my best." said Naruto. Sai caught Lassiter smirked like he won already.

"Be warned, Naruto's main talent lies in his fighting ability. You wont win." Sai gave Lassie a piercing stare.

"Boxing. There's a ring set up in the corner. There's a chart with moves on the wall I'll give you a minute to study it." These look easy enough to follow I cant hit him to hard, don't wanna kill him, a fat lip maybe. Oh, oh I'll give him a limp, yes that will do. Naruto pulled off his jacket and his shirt revealing a very toned body riddled with scars. People couldn't help but look horrified at the big scar slicing through his chest barely missing his heart strait to the matching scar on his back. Lassiter even shuddered at the sight while Shawn and Henry were angry.

"Did you need to take off your shirt kid?"

"Of course Detective Sour puss, I don't want your blood on my clothes. I'll try not to break your hip."

"Naruto hold back your power, don't kill him and don't get mad." Itachi pointed out handing him a set of gloves. Lassie heard Itachi and snorted inwardly thinking 'there's no way a boy can beat me who's been doing this for two years'. The fighters entered the ring then prepared for the fight, bets were placed on the them. Sakura, Sai, Itachi, the Spencer's, Gus, even Jules bet on Naruto. The other cops that heard about this bet on Lassiter. They climbed in to the ring and stood in opposite corners waiting till the referee job was sorted out. A senior officer took the job standing by the bell.

"I wont go easy on you because you're a kid. I expect you to not hold back."

"Please I wont need all my strength to beat you." The ref. held a hand over the bell, "get ready you two. I don't need to tell you this is a fair fight." after that he rang the bell. The fighters faced off fists up. Naruto was in training mode and Lassiter was in kill mode (his only mode). Lassiter attempted to hit first by aiming his fist at the blonde's stomach. To Naruto it was slow motion, he easily dodge the fist and used his own to tap Lassie's chest surprising him. Naruto's superior speed made Lassie an angrier and angrier with every tap he received.

"Would you hit me or are you to much of a sissy like Shawn." Lassiter blurted out on accident. Fire flared up around the blonde. He knocked Lassiter's feet from underneath him with his own, slamming him painfully in to the floor. Then Naruto crouched over him, and delivered a speedy punch to his face.

"Naruto!" several people yelled. Naruto's fist stopped in front of Lassiter's nose.

"If it was just me I would've sent your nose in to your brainless skull. Then again I'm not a senseless murderer. Don't dirty my aniki's name, teme." he said getting up leaving the ring. Lassiter watched the fuming teen throw his gloves aside then pull his shirt back on that the younger black haired boy gave him shocked at the level of control he had. Lassiter COULD learn a few things from the young fighter he just pissed off.

(Outside, Parking Lot)

Naruto leaned against the Blueberry trying to calm down, hearing a set of foot steps drawing near.

"Naruto? You gonna be mad for much longer?" Shawn asked. Leaning against the car next to him.

"I hate the way he belittles you and you just let him. It's like he's punching you in the face and you just stand there asked for more." Shawn started laughing making the blonde angrier. Naruto turned on his brother grabbing Shawn's collar and shoving him in to the car getting in his face.

"I don't see anything funny about letting someone dump on you. I find that man insensitive and cruel." Naruto spat. Itachi's team and the cops inside watched their blonde brutalize Shawn.

"How upset is he?" Lassiter asked receiving multiple dirty looks.

"What do you care Carlton?" Henry asked annoyed.

"Naruto did warn you, you got off lucky." said Gus without sympathy for the detective.

"I'm going out there-"

"You better not that boy holds grudges against people who wrong the people he cares about." said Itachi returning his gaze to his charge. That info tidbit wasn't going to deter him, Lassie faced murderous gun men for crying out loud. 'I can handle a moody teen' Lassie thought. The detective once outside saw Naruto still shaking and yelling at Shawn.

'Does Spencer have skin made steel' he wondered watching Shawn's neutral expression. Naruto stopped shaking his brother then attempted to push himself away as Shawn tried to hug him. Shawn finally achieved his goal to get Naruto in to a hug.

"I hate that I cant stay mad at you." Naruto mumbled in Shawn's shoulder.

"Yea I get that a lot." the elder notices Lassiter…spying? 'What is he thinking?' Naruto felt Shawn tense up.

"I'll kill HIM if he comes near!" said Naruto forcing Lassie to stop momentarily before continuing.

"I want to apologize to you and…*sigh* Spencer."

"I'm sorry, what was that!" Naruto barked, now facing him with a hateful glare.

"I want to apologize to you and Shawn." said Lassiter forcibly loosing up.

"Why thanks Lassie how nice of you." Shawn flourished, "well Naruto? Don't you know someone similar to Lassie and do you trust them?" the blonde thought about it. Who could be like him, Itachi could be when he's mad possibly and Bachan. I trust and respect them with my life. Shawn nudged his brother's shoulder with his own.

"Fine I accept your apology and give you enough respect that you DESERVE. That doesn't mean I have to like you right away, detective." Naruto said seriously extending his hand out which Lassie took in a firm hand shake.

"You really mean that or are you lying?" Lassiter asked honestly.

"I tell the truth, even the most childish people can act civilized. Besides our people are watching." he responded smiling and waving at the window the trio were being spied on from. Everyone felt sheepish except Sai whom waved back with a big smile.

(Henry pov, Inside station)

I watched the three come back inside calm, well Naruto was a little tense.

"Proud of you kiddo, though truthfully I thought you were gonna slug him." I said.

"I was, until I was talked out of it."

"Good thing because Lady Tsunade would have to hear about. You know what you'll be doing if you start fights here." said the one know as Itachi. Naruto visible paled at the statement. That woman must be a force to be reckon with to establish this much fear in such a strong willed boy.

"Naruto do you kids got anywhere to stay?" the blonde looked at Itachi who sighed heavily.

"Yea we got a hotel room all paid for a couple blocks a way." Shawn got a semi serious look on his face which meant he was starting to think.

"There is only one hotel near here it's ridiculously expensive. Can you afford it while you stay here? If not you guys can stay with dad at his place or mine." Shawn asked.

"Thank you really, but I come from an long standing wealthy family. We have enough money to stay there comfortably for years." Wow I wish we had that much, I'd be in a fantastic boat fishing everyday, Shawn looked a little jealous.

"When I moved in with the Uchiha's, mom and Itachi kept buying me stuff I got really uncomfortable. I still sorta am." said Naruto truthfully.

"Hey I got an idea kiddo, you and your friends and Gus, should come over to the house tomorrow night for dinner. I'm not making raman, is everyone good with steak?" I asked casually I could see how excited my boys got. Sigh, it feels great to be able to say that again. The group agreed and thanked me for the offer and we'd see them again tomorrow after Shawn and Gus picked them up.

"Oh, dad can Jules come?" Shawn asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh no, I'll be fine I don't want to intrude besides I got a lot of work to do here. Rain check, I'll be there next time." Shawn hugged Jules mumbling that he'll hold her to it.

(Normal pov, outside hotel)

"We'll get you guys here around, hm….6:30? Yea that sounds right, we'll get ya then. See ya." Shawn hug Naruto again then he and Gus drove home.

"Sai did you put a tracker on them?" asked Itachi.

"Of course I did." Sai sounded offended as they walked in the building to their room. They all sat down on the couch except Sakura who stood in front of Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea to get reattached to these people I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"_**I agree with pinky you'll get depressed and have your memories erased."**_ Kyu agreed with Sakura's statement. Naruto jumped off the couch and started yelling.

"Sakura you don't know what its like to have everyone hate you then out of nowhere have someone love you unconditionally. I will end up getting close to them cause I love them their my family. They were gonna adopt me! I felt like for the first time ever I belonged, I wanted to stay here!" Naruto huffed to his room, "I'm gonna yell at Kakashi for suppressing my memories and he nor you Itachi will do it ever again!" with that he slammed the door and uselessly locked the door.

"I don't want to hear or sense your presence Kyu." the blonde hissed before slipping under his covers on his bed.

(Dead of Night)

"Look at that Naruto is here, Kabuto."

"What should we do about them my lord?" asked Kabuto. Orochimaru hummed a bit watching Naruto's window.

"Not to let Sasuke know about it yet. After all Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha here in this town. Well lets find my Sasuke and then our friend Keita."

"Sir I found Sasuke, he just went in to Naruto's window." Kabuto was correct seeing that Naruto's window was now open on this windless night.

"Well, I wonder what he'll do?"

(Sasuke pov, Naruto's room)

I look about the room before I lay my eyes upon his sleeping form. This Dobe shouldn't of came here, in fact I should just kill him now. I silently draw my blade then place it over his throat. His face is so serene, a peaceful glow surrounds him.

'Why didn't you see I cared for you? You only saw my brother blissfully unaware of his feelings, my feelings. You only noticed when I left only then your eyes opened idiot. Then again Itachi should of backed off some, he knew I loved you! Now there is my replacement that's shamelessly all over you, makes my blood boil! I should kill him instead and everyone else till you mine.' I withdrew my sword sensing that niisan woke up.

"Till next time then." I vanished from the room and landed next to Orochimaru watching Naruto wake up fully alert kunai at the ready in both hands. He needs to be quicker, that fox should of told him…unless their fighting. Childish moron, don't throw away your ally in an unknown place.

(Normal pov, Out front 6:38)

Shawn rolled up on his cycle with Gus driving his car. The ninja's walk from the lobby where they were waiting patiently, except Naruto.

"Man your late, how do you mange to get to work on time?" Naruto asked shaking his head unbelievably.

"You shouldn't talk Naruto. After all you almost made us late for our flight."

"THAT was not my fault that was Sai's fault! You know perverted things he says Itachi, especially to Sakura." Sakura blushed at the statement and everyone but Sai shakes their head.

"It's called being fashionably late dear Naruto, it seems you have much to learn." said Shawn.

"He doesn't need to learn things like that." Sakura and Itachi sighed.

"Hey guys lets get going we can argue at the house." Gus interjected. Naruto hopped on Shawn's bike pulling on the helmet and spied Itachi looking around at roof tops.

"Itachi what's up?" Naruto asked masking his seriousness catching the attention of Sakura and Sai.

"It's fine I thought I saw something." he responded his team held up their guard. Shawn started up the motor "It's only the motor kid it's supposed to happen" Shawn joked.

"Really are you sure it's so scary" Naruto feigned fear clutching his brother's jacket. The psychic laughed as he took off. Naruto once again used his chakra to have a better hold on his seat. The blue eyed blonde tried to extend his senses to find what Itachi found.

(In the car)

"Itachi I got a bad feeling, do you feel it too" Sakura asked, The grown raven simple nodded keeping an eye on the duo in front of them. Itachi saw something glint in the light and fear struck him, "Gus stop this thing now!" The eyes in the car expanded terrified watching their friends and a motorcycle swerve off the road caused by a blown tire in to strangely enough the ditch Naruto was found in.

(30 sec. flash back N+S)

Naruto saw it a second to late. A metallic object blew out the tire sending them in to a craggily ditch. Naruto grabbed Shawn then pushed off the bike to get them away from the rocks and more to the grass. Both boys couldn't believe what just happened. Shawn didn't have the mental capacity at the moment to sit up so he stayed on the ground against Naruto. Screeching tires came from the road along with four people. The crash dummies were soon joined by there friend whom were drenched with worry. Sai pulled his blonde towards him checking for injuries (subtly grouping him while being glared at from 'ALL' directions).

"Are you guys ok are you hurt any where?" Sakura asked concerned, having trouble keeping her eyes off Sai's wandering hands.

"I'm a little sore where I landed. Naruto are you ok? I landed on you." said Shawn instantly turning to Naruto along with every one else.

"I'm ok-Ah! Knock it off! Where are you touching! Stoooop ah-Sakura help! Uh Sa-Sakura, not again. Tachi-nee, assistance pleEEEAASE!" the blonde's voice rose a few octaves when a hand went and lingered south. Shawn watched Naruto blushing, squealing, and stuttering like a school girl. While Gus on the other hand thought the scene was a rape about to happen (with Sai you never know). Itachi stepped in when Naruto was hyperventilating for 48 seconds. He offered his hand which the blue eyed blonde clung to then his shirt muttering continuously 'he's breaking your rule!, stop his hands, devil man!' Sai pouted childishly, "that wasn't nice Naruto. You were nicer on your couch-" he was silenced by a punch in the mouth then whispered maliciously in Sai's ear, "I'll kill you if you mention that here." to bad for the young blonde Shawn could read lips which means he knows something 'interesting' happened.

"Naruto you hurt anywhere?" Shawn asked again.

"No I just sore as well."

"Ok gonna call dad to tow us to his house."

(Cell phone)

S- Hey dad-

H- Where the hell are you?

S- Yeah fascinating story there, um.

_N- Tell him not to bust a lung._

S- Shh, Naruto and I need a lift there was an accident.

H- What?

S- Heh, Heh.


	9. Ah,Hell

Ah, Hell

(Normal pov)

When Henry pulled up with his truck there was a cop car joining him. Naruto and Shawn groaned loudly when the cop car was in view.

"Shawn? Naruto? Where are- are you ok?" Henry asked while Juliet repeated the question when the cop car skidded to a stop. Buzz was with her instead of Lassiter. Henry attacked his sons whom were teetering on the edge of the curb.

"Shawn are you hurt anywhere?" said Jules pushing the elder Spencer aside checking for wounds of any kind. Naruto on the other hand was smothered by his team excluding a sinister male. Henry made his way in to his others sons group to hopefully get some answers.

"Naruto how are you holding up kiddo?" Naruto's gaze was a dull and held up a hand, "one sec dad. 'Tachi will you be telling Bachan about this?" Itachi thought about it.

"I guess I can leave this out-"

"Then I feel great!" the blonde yelled throwing his arms in the air, then his back spasmed painfully causing everyone to face palm. Henry shook his head, " don't strain your self like that to make me feel better." 'His' youngest simply shrugged and said that it was force of habit. The elder Spencer went to his truck to set up the ramp, Itachi followed and asked if he'd like some assistance.

"I guess I can use some. That lazy son of mine wont help as long as his girlfriend is here." they pulled the ramp out of the bed of the truck, "funny thing I asked the chief not to send Juliet because _this_ would happen."

"Hey Sakura do you think you can fix my back?"

"Out in the open? Uh…yea. Stand against Gus's car and Sai stand on Naruto's left. I don't want there to be a chance that they'll see anything." she said quietly. Sakura's hands hovered over Naruto's back began to glow a familiar green. A slight moan escaped Naruto's lips upon feeling his team mates healing energies.

"Mmmm that was a sexy moan, have any for me?" Naruto was lost in his bliss but Sakura was getting annoyed because he was being distracting and she was growing tired of his antics.

"Shawn should I arrest that boy for sexually harassing your, um, brother?" asked Jules bringing her worried gaze back to Sai spewing foul things to the blonde.

"I don't know we should ask that Itachi guy." said Shawn unsure.

"I guess I have my answer, Naruto." he opened his blue eyes and set them on his perverse friend.

"What do you mean, what answer are you talking about?" he moaned again after his question.

"Sai knock it off!" Itachi yelled from his place by the truck.

"You'd rather play doctor with Sakura then with me. Though you didn't mind in your bed room." a vain bulged in Naruto's forehead at Sai's openly seductive tone.

"Sai WHAT did I just get through saying-"

"STOP BEING A PERVERT FOR TEN MINUTES LADY TSUNADE SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sakura yelled add a little punch to her speech, literally by punching him in the face.

"Never mind. Sai please familiarize yourself with the phrase 'No Means No'." Itachi said sternly.

"Or take a vow of silence." Naruto said morose as Sakura carefully went back to work. Gus looked over at Naruto whose eyes were closed again then got in to a conversation Henry, Buzz, and Itachi. Shawn scanned his brother's serene expression and smiled till he saw an unnatural green glow from behind him. Could it be coming from…his friend?

"Getting a crush on your brother, that illegal in most states you know that, right? After all, we work with the police and you did take that police competency test, passed it with flying colors at 16." said Gus.

"Gus why would you even say that? I'll admit he is an very attractive guy but, I'm strait. Even if I was gay or curious I would never go after someone young enough to still have that, what's the word, uh, pure or innocent air around them." Shawn hissed.

"Are you talking about Naruto being gay?"

"Jules you think so to?" Shawn asked remembered the crash.

_(Flashback)_

_Both boys couldn't believe what just happened. Shawn didn't have the mental capacity at the moment to sit up so he stayed on the ground against Naruto. Screeching tires came from the road along with four people. The crash dummies were soon joined by their friends whom were drenched with worry. __Sai pulled his blonde towards him checking for injuries (subtly grouping him while being glared at from 'ALL' directions). _

"_Are you guys ok are you hurt any where?" Sakura asked concerned, having trouble keeping her eyes off __Sai's wandering hands__._

"_I'm a little sore where I landed. Naruto are you ok? I landed on you." said Shawn instantly turning to Naruto along with every one else._

"_I'm ok-Ah! Knock it off! Where are you touching! Stoooop ah-Sakura help! Uh Sa-Sakura, not again. Tachi-nee, assistance pleEEEAASE!" the blonde's voice rose a few octaves when a hand went and lingered south. Shawn watched Naruto blushing, squealing, and stuttering like a school girl.__ While Gus on the other hand thought the __scene was a rape __about to happen (__with Sai you never know__). Sai pouted childishly, "that wasn't nice Naruto__. You were nicer on your couch-" __he was silenced by a __punch in the mouth __then whispered maliciously in Sai's ear, "__I'll kill you if you mention that here.__" to bad for the young blonde Shawn could read lips which means he knows something '__**interesting**__' happened._

_(Flashback End)_

Hmm, it is interesting and so is that glow.

"Shawn what are you thinking about so hard? Would you have a problem if he was?" Jules got defensive and crossed her arms.

"No not at all. I'm wondering who has a bigger crush on our blonde. Both the older raven haired one and the younger one have it bad for Naruto. Definitely Mr. Hand Happy." Shawn said calmly. Jules got a call saying it's Lassiter, "I gotta take this." Shawn and Gus saw Naruto clench his hands then slowly unclench.

"Gus do you see that green glow behind our dear brother?" Gus turn to look carefully, "What is that?"

"I don't know, Hey Naruto what are you two doing." both of the teens jumped and the glow stopped.

"Nothing just a back massage." Naruto said grinning childishly as his brothers walked over.

"She just gives you a back massage when ever you ask for one?" Shawn asked dubiously.

"No. Sakura does this for me then I help her out later."

"You know you two would make a cute couple." Gus said seriously.

"Sorry it just wont happen. I've been around Naruto so long he's more like a older/younger brother." said Sakura giving Naruto a pleasant hug from his side. The psych duo glanced at each other.

"Then which one of these guys is the one you choose?"

"S-S-Shawn what would give you that idea?" Shawn leans in to the blondes face grinning evilly. It was funny seeing him get this red.

"I can see things remember. I cant hide anything from you and cant hide any thing from me." Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked like a different person.

"Careful where you poke your nose aniki, you might not like what you find." said Naruto as his pupils elongated and thinned in to slits the psychic got chills from how much his brother changed in the years they were apart. 'That isn't his voice' Gus got sacred also trying not to show it like his partner.

"All right everyone lets vamoose. We still have a dinner to eat still." said Henry. The blonde blinked eyes returning to normal. Sai stood up from behind a tree with a sketch pad that he produced from no where. Sakura got a glance at the picture before the pad closed. It was a close up Shawn leaning in Naruto's face kissing with the blondes hand tenderly touching his brothers face. Sai turned to see his team mate who was fire engine red. He casually flipped to another page tilting in her direction causing her to pass out. Naruto and Itachi ran over to her, "Sai what happened?" he shrugged. Naruto glared at Sai for the billionth time since they got to the states, the sketch pad got his attention. He snatched it away and nearly fainted from embarrassment. It was a full body picture of the psychic and the Jinchuriki with all nine tails, ears, shirtless, and kissing. Both holding one another, Naruto's legs wound around Shawn's waist. His tails caressing every inch of the elders body. Naruto was pushed against conveniently placed wall. Shawn's hands were positioned on his blonde brothers ass, the other set were working on the brunettes button and zipper. What really got to Naruto was that there were movement lines on different points to make it look like Shawn was grinding Naruto. Needless to say he shook with rage, blue eyes bleeding in to red. Itachi placed a genjutsu on the non ninjas on the scene then turned to his raging charge. Currently he was destroying the sketch pad. Sai was in shock, he never got his 'love' this mad at him. Naruto some how managed to calm down after his destructive moment and Itachi disabled the genjutsu. The cops, Spencer's, and Gus were mildly confused. Naruto stalked over to Shawn, "Naruto wait-"

"I don't want to talk to you OR be near you for the rest or this vacation! Korosu, kuso _(I'm going to kill you, shit)_, just stay away from me TEME!" Naruto yelled livid.

"Naruto what happened-"

"Don't talk to me right now I'm in no mood." the blonde snapped. Shawn brushed off his attitude and slung an arm around the teen while walking to the truck. Itachi succeeded in rousing Sakura and they joined Gus in his car then drove to Henry's for their over due supper.

(Henry's Place)

The gang ate dinner with Naruto at one end and Sai at the end. Naruto wanted Sai to eat out side but when Itachi said to grow up and grow a set. So naturally the angst filled Jinchuriki wanted to eat in another room. Henry and Itachi nearly had to tie him down to the chair. Sai obeyed Naruto by not talking to him but snuck in some half second glances. Gus was nervous through the whole exchange. Shawn just wanted his brother to calm down, "eating while angry will give you indigestion." Naruto snorted next to him hiding a small grin.

"Was that a smile? Huh?" Shawn asked poking the blonde in his secret tickle spot under his ribs.

"Stop." Naruto said calmly. The psychic didn't listen and kept saying "what, what?" while poking him. Naruto couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing eventually falling from his chair. The brunette got out of his chair attack/tickle his brother. Naruto laughed so hard he cried, everyone was smiling after that.

(3 hours later)

"We gotta go back to the hotel now, come Naruto." Itachi said plainly.

"Yea I have to go home too, I'll drive you back." Gus and the ninjas headed to the door with one exception. Naruto was firmly planted on the couch.

"I'm gonna stay here to night with otousan." Itachi put his hands on the back of the couch.

"What are you doing? We have a mission remember." the pony tailed ninja whispered in his ear.

"Shawn and I were attacked, I found a shiruken in the grass nearby. Not one of ours. I don't know who it was meant for. I'm staying here to keep them safe."

"So it isn't about Sai?" the elder said loudly.

"Partly, I'll end up killing him."

"Fine Naruto do what you want tonight if it's ok with you sir."

"Oh yea I'd love to have him here. It be like old times right Shawn?" he nodded with a goofy grin.

"All right see you tomorrow." said Sakura, everyone waved even Sai as the went out the door.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, I got sleep I got work in the morning. Oh Shawn you dig out his bed unless you want to share your bed with him." Naruto blushed slightly only cause he remembered that picture. 'Damn Sai'

(Naruto pov)

I helped set up the bed then went to sleep. I woke up hearing a noise outside, looking around Shawn wasn't in bed. Using my amazing ninja skills I walk quietly through the house, no sign of Shawn. Weapons in hand I slipped outside. Shawn was sitting on the back porch, sensing none else in the area I put away my kunai.

"What are you doing it's late." I asked startling the previous MIA.

"Nothing, I wanted fresh air but I didn't want to bother you by opening the window." I sat down next to him.

"I've got a question I want a serious answer." I was slightly worried but nodded anyway.

"Are you gay? I've seen several things that point in that direction. I'm not gonna hate you or anything."

"Yea. I am."

"So you and Sai were having a lovers spat?"

"What? No, sometimes, ACK that bastard like to take advantage of the wrong situations. You know what he said a few months ago? He said that I needed a good banging to loosen me up! I don't even want to know where he got that disturbing bit of information." I expected a laugh but was surprised when I didn't get one, maybe he grew up a little.

"What's it like? You don't have to give a lot of info maybe a basic idea. Being gay I mean, I'm a little curious since my little brother is." we gazed up at the stars.

"Well, I don't know how others feel about it but a good enough explanation would be um, like you and Jules except with a guy. I'm not good at explaining things!" I said pulling at my spiky hair.

"Soooo who do you like, who got your first kiss you never told me."

"My opinions on people are skewed right now. As for my first kiss, I was thirteen but that was an accident it didn't count. I guess the one that actually counted was the one a few days ago." Shawn saw the blush that I felt on my cheeks.

"Who was the first guy?" he asked looking at me fully now.

"He was…my best friend. I had a crush on him but at the time I wasn't sure about my self. I thought he'd hate me if I told him."

"He wouldn't really hate you." I turned to Shawn.

"I wouldn't know now because he left around four years ago."

"You turned in to quite the heart breaker, huh. Well you're a handsome guy you'll find someone. You never know the guy your looking for is probably where you least expect it." I thought about it, there aren't many openly or gay guys back home.

_**I'm not liking the situation here kit.**_

_What would you know. _

_**Hmph!**_

Shawn got in my face and knocked on my head, "any body home."

"Whoa can you back up a little." when he shook his head his nose brushed against mine. Shawn pinned me to the porch like when we were kids.

"This feels familiar Shawn." Shawn cocked his head to the side.

"Really, does this?" he pushed his lips on to mine. 'what the hell is this!' I try to push him off without hurting him. Shawn trapped my legs under his and pinning my arms down together by the wrists. He leaned away digging…my kunai out of my sleeve!

"Naughty little brother, you could hurt some one with these. Like so!" he shoved it through both my hands in to the porch. My scream got cut off before it could start. Shawn sat up on me in a rather compromising position. I looked in to his eyes, they were dark. A jutsu? If it is the one who did it is nearby, gotta concentrate.

"No, no, no I wont let you." he hissed before kissing me. Sai's picture flashed through my mind as he forced my mouth open to shove his tongue down my throat. An odd growl came from Shawn as he grinded against me, but not from him personally. I head butt the imposter managing to get his tongue from my mouth.

"Where is Shawn!" I snarled.

"Do as I say I'll tell you. Keep doing as I say I might let him go…Alive." said ? with a new voice.

"Teme gimme Shawn he's got nothing to do with you!"

"No he's got everything to do with us. He shouldn't of took this job."

"AH OW!" I yelped when he bit my neck hard enough to draw blood. Sharp teeth. What? He slowly started changed back to his real form.

"What fun! I did badly though, I guess you weren't together with that Shawn guy. He seems kinda clingy."

"What are you doing here and to him?"


	10. Why?

sorry i haven't added in a looooong time. i got a new job and its taking a lot of my time im adding a new story Trandsend the Genuine a naruto vampire knight crossover. tell me if i should continue, if so who should naruto pair up with? Naruto+Kaname or Naruto+Zero OR all three=^_^=.

Why

(Normal pov)

Naruto and the changeling look up at the voice. The changeling's sharp toothed grin glowed in the light.

"I didn't know you were going to stop by. Just as I was have fun, Sasuke." the man said grinding Naruto causing him to whimper angry at man on him and him self.

"Shut up Suigetsu. Get off him now. We're busy." Sasuke sent an uncaring gaze to the blonde whom of which had angry/pleading blue eyes.

"Why are you guys(grunt)here?" he asked as Suigetsu got up. The raven gazed in those blue eyes he still had a soft spot for.

"Get lost." he commanded his partner. The light blue skinned man cocked his head to the side.

"Why? I want join in if there's gonna be fun." 'Perverts, I'm surrounded by them!' Naruto thought. Sasuke glared equipped with his sharingan causing his partner to simply shrug and walk away.

"What did he do with Shawn? He better not be hurt!" Naruto said venomously.

"Who? That guy on a motorcycle and always touching you. I heard about your accident, shame." the blonde flared up as his old crush sat next to him. Sasuke watched him boil in to a mess as he deactivated his sharingan.

"You did it, you blew out the tire on Shawn's bike! You could of seriously hurt him! I don't care what you do to me, just leave these guys alone." Naruto's eyes were crimson but pleading. Sasuke thought carefully, "are you sure? You should calm down, you're no good at anything angry. You don't want anyone in the house to hear a commotion and get 'involved'" The Jinchuriki growled clearly pissed off but calmed himself none the less.

"Why are you here at this house, is it me or them."

"Nether. I was putting Suigetsu back his leash." said the raven nonchalant.

"Let me up. Sasuke…did you hear any of the conversation?" Naruto mumble the last bit.

"No. I didn't get all of it," Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's face "I finally heard you say that you liked me. But it is too late, if you said something in the beginning who knows I could of found a reason to stay in the village. You do relies if anyone were to find out about this you would get blamed. Its your fault I left, entirely your fault." those words didn't even faze Naruto.

"No it is not my fault you left teme. Conversations work both ways, you could of said something as well. Besides you were a crush. I feel nothing romantic for you anymore since you left and it solidified when you tried to kill me at the Valley of End. I got a lovely scare as a reminder." Sasuke was stone faced and silent as the grave. Sasuke moved himself on to Naruto's legs and tore open his thin t-shirt.

"What the hell!?"

"Shut up, dobe." the brunet snapped, his fingers ghosted over the scar he made, Naruto shivered.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Naruto looked surprised for the most part.

"Your…sorry? For trying to kill me?" the blonde whispered.

"What? No. I'm sorry about ruining your body with such a large scar. Maybe…I should ruin you body in another way. There wont be a visible scar, I'm counting on mental scars though." Naruto saw a cruel smirk appear. A hard pit of fear formed in his stomach, "You wouldn't…Sasuke. There's no-mmph!" a hand covered the slightly fearful blue eyed teen. Sasuke leaned down licked the scar with the tip of his tongue. Naruto bit his lip to hold any noises that might come out as his old friend continued up collar bone.

"What's wrong, not happy? Unless your saving your self for…who…Itachi or that other guy, Sai." Naruto refused to look at him or acknowledge his words. Sasuke raised his ebony eye brows, he played with the elastic in Naruto's grey pj pants.

"You have to wear a lot of orange with your civilian clothes don't you. So you understand my surprise that these aren't that bizarre color." he said standing up to push down the grey pants that were in his way.

"Please Sasuke. Stop this." Naruto's voice cracked a little pleading.

"Oh, you want me to get it done and over with? I want to have fun too you know and who knows you might find some enjoyment. Then again I couldn't care less if you like it." Sasuke pulled down and off Naruto's boxers along with his own.

"Open your legs dobe!" the damned raven forced himself in between two tanned legs, "you look damn good 'tied' up like this, it's hot. Prepare you self since I'm not." blue eyes widened. 'somebody, anybody!' The pit of fear and dread in the blondes stomach grew larger the second he saw Sasuke position himself wearing an evil smirk. Suddenly an intense, horrible pain tore threw Naruto. Naruto tried but couldn't hold back his scream.

(Sai pov)

"Naruto! Naruto, come back!" I yelled pulling out the kunai out of his hands and cradling my love in my arms, holding him close as he screamed in pain. Sakura and I inserted our chakra in him to snap him out of it.

"Naruto! What's going on, he's not waking up!" Shawn cried as Naruto started to blink and quiet down.

"Yes he is, thank kami." said Sakura. The blonde looked out at everyone the Spencer's (both of them), Sakura, Itachi, and when he rolled his eyes up he saw me. Sakura took Naruto's bloody hands, "Naruto how much do you trust them?" the blonde in question looked at Shawn and his father.

"I trust them with my life. Do it." Sakura's hands glowed their healing green to fix my beloveds hands. The Spencer's were shocked, the glowing wasn't normal to them.

"What is that, how can she do that!?" Shawn and Henry were freaking out.

"Our true identities are ninjas. We have special talents, Sakura is our medical nin." Itachi explained just a bit of their story.

"At my level I can heal pretty much anything." Sakura said as she finished Naruto's hands.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you two, even when I was young. That's how I knew I was going back. They wouldn't stop till they got me back."

"That would certainly explain a lot. Are you still attacked?" Henry asked.

"No. At thirteen when we had a huge tournament peoples opinions of me started to change. Now a days there's hardly anyone back home who don't like me. I have a bunch of friends. Besides if someone comes after me now it'll be at there own risk." Naruto grinned then turned serious.

(Normal pov)

"Itachi, Sasuke has everything to do with this. He was behind the motorcycle accident, he admitted to it. The Spencer's and Gus are in extreme danger, Suigetsu said '_No he's got everything to do with us. He shouldn't of took this job.'_" Itachi was pissed at his brother, 'he has to find new ways to hurt Naruto doesn't he.'

"Wait does this mean some ninja guys are after dad, Gus, and I because we took on a case?"

"No, anyone at the police department involved. Orochimaru the boss, doesn't like loose ends. They are very dangerous. Gus should be here." said Itachi promptly. Sai was furious with Sasuke subconsciously tightening his grip on Naruto. Naruto seemed to remember where he was resting. He looked up at his new captor who is clearly upset.

'I never seen this much emotion before.' Naruto thought. He patted Sai's arm causing their gazes to meet.

"What is it?" Sai asked his face returning to normal.

"Are you all right, did you run in to Sasuke?"

"If I did that bastard would be dead."

'Sai's voice is full of malice it's a little off putting.' Sai grinned.

"I thought you hated me? Are you well?" every one was watching the couple.

"I got over it, I directed my hate elsewhere. I didn't…don't remember when he used the sharingan on me. I'm such a fool for thinking he wouldn't do some thing that cruel." Sai shifted his position to hold Naruto better.

"I'll keep you safe from that bastard."

"Sai." Naruto astonished, "you are-" Sai leaned in kissing Naruto cutting him off not surprising anybody at this point. The blondes eyes were wide open while raven's ebony eyes were filled with love and warmth.


	11. My Option is the On

**Sorry my job has me working insane hours so I'm never on heres to the new chapters! If you read TTGP dont forget to check the poll for for potential partner for our lovable blonde.**

My Option is the Only Option

(Normal pov)

BAM! BAM!

"You are a bastard, what the hell do you think your doing your doing at a time like this!" Naruto was now standing over Sai with a bruised fist and a scarlet streak across his face. The blonde rubbed his neck roughly only to flinch a second after doing so.

"I forgot about this, Sakura can you fix this for me?" Sakura walked over making a 'Yeesh' face, "what's with the face?"

"This wound did…Sasuke bite you?" she asked healing the mark.

"N-no. It was Suigetsu that bit me with his freaking shark teeth. When he pinned me to the porch, with my own damn kunai!" Naruto moaned. Sai got up sniffing the blonde causing him to jump behind Sakura.

"That man you spoke of his scent is all over you. Did he molest you or something?" the blue eyed teen hid his face behind Sakura's back in embarrassment. A new hate flared up in Sai, 'Suigetsu will also die!'

"C-can we just leave the past in the past and focus on the present."

"I agree lets go inside and I'll call Gus." said Shawn placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond jumped and shied away from him. Shawn was a little hurt at his brothers action.

Gus was upset waking up at four in the morning, but shoved that aside when he found out he could be targeted. Gus knocked on Henry's front door. Shawn opened the front door and opened his mouth to greet his friend only to be shoved aside by Naruto.

"Hey-" Gus started.

"Not another word till you answer my question. What did I do to you the last time we fought." Naruto asked seriously. Gus was thoroughly confused, why was he being interrogated this early.

"Naruto what's going on, I'm here as Shawn said I need to be here that I was going to be killed." he saw Naruto didn't budge, he started to think, "now I remember. We played Mortal Combat, you destroyed me three times in a row despite it being the first time you ever played. You had a that ninja character!" Naruto sighed stepping out of the way. Shawn reached out toward Naruto only to see his brother vanish in a blink of an eye.

"What kind of trick was that? I'm sorry Gus honestly I didn't know this whole 'I'm to good for you to touch me' Naruto was going to happen." said Shawn.

"That's ok Shawn, I honestly didn't know I was going to put my foot in your ass." Gus retorted.

"You don't need to know about our "tricks". But we need to keep you safe one us will be with you at all times." said Itachi by the T.V.

"I don't have a problem being Gus's guard. I want to learn about medicines from here."

"I'd be honored Sakura and I can show you the books my company gave me." Gus smiled not really caring that a girl albeit a scary girl chose to protect him.

"Ooo, Oh, Oh! Naruto's mine! I want him to be my guardian." Shawn said excited waving his hand in the air like a student in class. The blonde was wary and Itachi could tell, naturally he had a plan which included having a chat.

"Alright, Sai is also your guard. I'll be with you sir." Henry nodded, "Naruto come with me we need to talk."

"Hey I need to talk to him too." Shawn tried to catch up but Sai stepped in his path and refused to move.

"Let me by damn it!"

"Shawn calm down, you can talk to him later. I'm going to make coffee I assume everyone will take a cup." Sakura held up a hand, "Naruto still doesn't drink it he'll take hot chocolate."

"Correct, but may I request a hot chocolate if there's extra?" Sakura asked.

"Sure all you need to do is ask." Henry left the room to make their drinks.

(In the hall)

"Naruto what did he do to make you react that around Shawn." Naruto noted that was more of a demand then a question. Naruto shifted in front of his friend and team leader.

"He was watching us during the accident. Suigetsu was as well, he turned in to Shawn to get close to me. He kissed me as Shawn and did the things in Sai's picture." *SLAM*

"Sai. He's probably mad at himself for drawing your misery."

"No it's not entirely his fault. Suigetsu thought Shawn and I had a thing because he was really clingy."

"So, it's my fault this happened to you. It also explains why you wouldn't let me touch you." Shawn said sadly after listening in after Sai's mini meltdown. Itachi left them alone, they needed to talk.

"Sorry Shawn your gonna have to give me a little time. I know it wasn't you, just an illusion."

"Do you still trust me?" Shawn asked.

"Were still family right?"

"Answering my question with another question, you are turning in to me." Shawn grinned.

"God help us all." Gus said loudly from the other room causing everyone to laugh.


End file.
